legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Gold
Mr.Gold is a character and one of the main villains/characters of Once Upon A Time. He is also Rumpteilskin the dark lord and has lived a long time due to acquriing his power. In addition to his great power, he has omniscient levels of deduction and intelligence making one of the most powerful and feared magic users in the Multiverse. Rumpelsktiin is also the man who taught Sorcerers and Witches of the Disney Universe how to use magic, though like he says "All magic comes at a price" In Storybrooke, he owns a estate and is a pawn broker and while Regina Mills is Mayor. Gold is the one who really owns the town as he has everyone in his back pocket, including the Mayor with his deals and owning the town. Gold despite being a villain is very complex and has a terrible life before becoming the dark one. He also is aqquaninted with most of the villains in his series, though they oppose him mostly Regina and Hook who both have some revenge against him. With Hook it's that Gold cut off his hand and killed his love Milah who was Gold's wife, though to be fair Hook stole his wife and taunted him about it and Milah showed no sympathy to Gold`s position of crippling himself to make sure their son had a dad and she abandoned their son. As for Regina, Gold has in for her mostly for lying to him about Belle`s death and keeping Belle in an asylum and tower for 28 years to use against him out of spite. He also mapulated her into setting up his curse for his long term plan to find his son He also trained Regina's mother Cora in magic, but that ended bad as her own ambition led her to take her own heart out and then try to control him using his dagger. He was the only man Cora really loved and he kept her heart which he used against her with the help of the heroes. He also was an mentor to the Wicked Witch of The West Zelena, and Zelena wants to prove that she was a better student than Regina. Which she trys to do in the second half of Season 3, by ressurecting him and getting her hand on his dagger. In the Multiuniverse series, she aligns with Ra`s for this reason. Mr.Gold is also one of the smartest villains in the multiuniverse due to his great wisedom, his impecable schemeing and improvising over impossilble situations such as when magic was brought to Storybrooke and if people left town, they would forget their memories. Gold found a way around this using magic from his long lost son's blanket, he put this to the test and he sucessfully kept his memories. While most villains who are Dark Lords forget why they're doing their actions or who they are, Gold never forgot why he did everything for. Gold did everything to find his long lost son as before gettiing his powers, he was a friendless cripple whose wife ran out on him years ago, his son is the only thing he's got left, and if you threaten that son, he will happily burn down his duke's palace, kill an evil wizard to usurp his powers, and then merrily kill every soldier he gets his hands on and kill his father to do so. and he's mapulated the heroes and the villains to try and get this accomplished. He's a bit of a coward too some, but in a way he's actually got some serious balls as he crippled himself with a sledge hammer so that he could go home to his son, willingly gone unarmed aboard a pirate ship in an attempt to save his wife (never mind that said wife didn't want saving), burnt down a castle, ran in after everyone else ran out, stole a magic knife, used it to kill an immortal, willingly traded his humanity for the ability to protect his son, marched onto a battlefield and ended a war (rescuing a bunch of children in the process), fought Prince Charming (and won), allowed himself to be arrested and have his powers taken away as part of a much larger overall plan, spent two hundred years trying to find a way to follow his son to a world where he (at least, temporarily) wouldn't be able to use magic and finally risked losing all his memories to cross the town line and go looking for his son. Not to mention, all the badass things Gold did during the year it took Emma to break the curse and he had no powers at all. If there is anything cowardly on him, he can't give up his power which doomed his relationships with his son and Belle. He regrets this and it bites away at him every day unlike his father who abandoned him for entrenal youth to escape adult responsibilties .Having lived so long, he has required all kinds of magic and other items such as Pandora's box in his pawnshop in Storybrooke. He is very calm and collected but there are things that anger him *Don't Hurt Belle. Go on. Try it. He WILL own you if you do... however, if Belle is there you 'may'' be saved, as he would do anything for her.'' *And it's a really, really bad idea to hurt his son. *Oh also, don't break one of his deals. *And lastly, and possibly the most serious of all infractions, don't abandon your child for your own personal goals and desires (He was a victim of this and killed his wife because of this) Allies: Belle, Baelfire (His Son), Sunil Nevla, Princess Celestia, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Makoto, Captain Picard, Twilight Sparkle, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Saul Goodman, Stan, Wendy, Will, Dr.Manhattan, Discord, Death The Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Stardash, Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge Liang, Connor Major Kirrahue,Buffy Summers, Jack Mitchell, Gideon, CT, Jonathan Irons and Atlas Corporation Enemies: Regina, Cora, Captain Hook, Peter Pan (His Father and Archenemy), Greg, Tamera, BlackGraumon, Minster Sinster, Haythem Kenway, The Templar Order, GBF and his Squad, Anarky, The Terrorist Unit, Emperor Dalek, Mecha Mario, Nox Decious, Morpheus, Jesse, The Joker, Zaheer and the Red Lotus,Rodrigo Borgia, Cesare Borgia, Ganondorf, Dark Lord Main Allies: Main Enemies: Peter Pan, Rodrigo Borgia LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Mr.Gold debuts as a main character/villain protagonist to here where he joins with multiple teams to bring down Minster Sinster and his rival in The Children of BlackGarumon Evanora. He works alongside the B Team as a Token Evil Teammate like Slade, Anti Cosmo and Discord, three of the series's main villains and to find his son. Gold is brought in by Goodman through his connections, He offers his help to the group and gives them warning regarding the villain teams and states that Slade and Bender wouldn't be able to do this themselves. So he arranges a meeting with Saul with another resistance.Gold tells the team of where they are heading to The Islands of Adventure, they have some big secret behind them and Gold wishes to learn it. When Heloise and Isabella talk about Magic, he slips out that he knows that "All Magic comes at a Price" and that he is the Dark One Rumpelsktin. He also mentions how it was Batman who convinced him to seek out Bender and The B Team for Strange.He also has knowledge on Dr.Strange who he brings his alles to introduce them. Through Ozymandias, he gives his own agreeing asessment as a result in Isabella's mutation giving her Faster running speed, A great increase in physical strength since Phineas was able to ride her back without a problem as Phineas recalled, An improved singing voice and the use of magic in water. That's all so far though more will proably happen as it goes on that way. He also tells the Resistance he's the one who brought them. He also tags along with The B Team in their adventure for his reasons. Mr.Gold explains to the crew that on each island there are tablets, two of them which can help the crew find their treasures to bring the Multiuniverse back to it's orginal state. Gold asks Heloise if she found anything on the trackers and is disappointed that it didn't work. He also tells Isabella that he and Strange see great potnetial in the magic she shows and tells her they must test it further to see just how much it extends. Before everyone splits, he hands everyone communicators to keep in contact in case something is found he joins Bender, Discord, Skipper, Heloise, Suede, Zick, Sora, Phineas and Isabella where he travels by air with Bender, Suede, Skipper and Sora. Before this he uses his magic on Isabella to test the magic within her and his first result is found in mapulation of the shape of water. Mr.Gold, Sora, Zick and Discord make their way to the mountain their own way since Gold can't run due to his cane. Gold have knowledge on the Transformer Universe isn't suprsiing to see a Preadcon and tells Discord not to be foolish in trying to deal with it. He also warns Sora and co that it's a juggernaut and even using stolen weaponry from the enemy isn't going to slow it down much. Though he does point out that the X Men Psychic found and saved them with a distraction. Mr.Gold is told by Jesu Otaku about White Wolf's capture and he tells her and the others to keep Wolf there so he can deal with it. Gold though faces obstacles with Braniniac who trys to assimlate him, though he and Jean Grey work on destroying Braniac's force field from the inside out while the others do it on the outside. Mr.Gold has White Wolf as a hostage and he points out to her that if he wanted to he could rip her heart out and crush it in front of her if she doesn't comply which Skipper thinks is fine. Mr.Gold went back to his shop to tinker with J.O's power gloves which he had some sucess when the heroes come knockng. He asks them what they found and they answer him, When he hears Discord talk about how much the pieces are, Gold sings about the days where money did not exist. Mr.Gold tells Blue to head out to his Isle when Sora asks about The Apples of Eden which Strange talks about, Gold also off screen tells both of them about Black Star and The Templar Order who he had encounters. He also has a beating heart of his enemy ready to use on his enemies to control them. And when talking about ressurection spells he points out they have no time for this and they have to take action while they can. Gold also tells the team he was also working on a magical cure for Isabella's mutantism. When Suede, Biyomon and J.O discuss their friend's mental health, Gold has a thing something bad will happen and decides to prepare in case and take a leap of faith He calls up Belle and she tells him that Gaston has the one thing that he kept of his Baefire and decides with her to give it to one of his allies. Gold and co arrive at the magic island which is part of his world the Enchanted Forest in that they must go through the forest and catch a train. Mr.Gold and the team board it only to get off when Rasputin's demons try to take them when they meet Jaeris and Zhuge Liung where he wonders why they're there. Mr.Gold heads with Heloise, Twilight and Discord to stop the witches. He takes advanatge of this to go after Gaston, who he beats with a cane for attempting to hurt Belle who he saves. Mr.Gold arrives with the team to see a frozen Zhuge, who he has confidence will thaw out, He also expresses confidence in Stardash’s power regarding the potential before introducing his friends to Belle. Mr.Gold and the others are ambushed by SOPA Agents which Gold mentions that people shouldn’t keep making the same bill. It comes back and people get sick of it and eventually sign it so they could just get rid of it. They escape and meet Kratos where Gold decides to leave to do his own mission. Mr.Gold brings House with him asking him if he ever did surgery, he also tells him that he recurited Victor Sullvian to help him as they break the time law so Gold can go foward with his plan against The Chldren of Blackgurumon. Aeon takes the crew sucessfully back to the 1930s where he, Gold and House head to the Wicard of Oz universe with the other three taking a head to the Snow White Universe. Aeon and Mr.Gold are waiting for the patient and while waiting they pick herbal plants as part of a cure for his friend who was mutatned and House comes in breifing them while waiting for Trunks, Travis and Victor. They bring him his heart and House does the surgery while they wait and then a time god tries to prevent Gold from changing the past with a evil spriit made of paint with Gold countering with magic quills with Victor, Trunks and Travis before House finishes the surgery and Gold returns to the present. Gold also makes a late arrival and helps in saving Bender and Slade. Mr.Gold hearing of the protocol asks Belle and Aeon to find more about which they decide to do it. After the plan is put in place, Mr.Gold goes with Bender, Skipper, Anti Cosmo, Heloise, Phineas, Suede, Jack Bauer, Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, Sora, Casper, Wendy, Discord and Slade to a different graveyard which has a purpose to the pieces of their treasure while Bender and Skipper are trying to discuss who to bring back from the dead with the star they can acess with the pieces and going to find more of the cure. Mr.Gold gets Slade, Anti Cosmo and Discord to come up to a meeting and he snarks about them watching porn. Mr.Gold comes up to the others and tells them what Discord was doing and they meet Buffy and learn the truth behind The Jack White Act. Mr.Gold leaves there and ends up getting directions from Jesse though the heroes can't really trust him and Gold learns that Hook is back and this ain't good as he knows who Hook is and his history with him which Sora asks him if he knows. Gold gets everyone out of jail as the heroes really were able to escape which is hsown after Bender and Discord poisoned The Children of Blackgurumon. Mr.Gold gets back to the winter lands and is ready with the others to tackle Sinster as they wait for Liz and Patty to get placed back in their physical bodies. Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord and Mr.Gold all insure Bender and Strange enter the castle when Predaking shows up and offers to spare their lives if they tell him where the robot due to the poisoning, Slade refuses as does the other three and Predaking begins chasing them, However Discord and The Striker Force put it down, netted, sedated and cuffed while Discord and Mr.Gold get back to the safety zone. The Four of them and The Striker Force also run into Belle and Hook who shoots Belle in the back with a bullet that elminates one's memory. Gold furious about this tries to burn Hook alive with it, Discord however throws a car at him. Gold joins the team in going to Neverland as Rose has to inform them of what's ahead and they get caught by Pan who knows of Lizbeth and Boomer though thanks to Discord and Isabella they are saved. Gold through has been before in Neverland and knows who Pan really is which he decides to tell the team as Pan tries to needle it out of him. about his connection to Peter Pan as Pan is actually his father. Gold and co make it to the Courage Kingdom where he joins the villains in interrograton and he reveals he had Theodora's heart and places it back in her. Mr.Gold also tells the team about his connection to Peter Pan as Pan is actually his father. Gold and Discord work with Stardash and the Miracle Elite and find their next area, Gold however senses Pan and confronts him pointing out that he will make a fresh start not with Pan as he won't forgive Pan for abanodning him. He was sealed into Pandora's Box by Pan and Garak releases him int time for him to help the team with Dukat and Jesse joins in as Loki and Wesker's allaince accidentaly released him when got the cubile amcius. Gold checks on Belle at the hopsital and he is saddened she doens't remember him no matter his efforts and the fact he used the chipped cup as a resort. Hook shows up, and Gold asks if he's done trying to kill him which he says for the moment. Gold joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Mr.Gold senses some kind of magic and gets Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Gohan, Twilight, Castiel, Casper, Kid and Makoto over there and tells them it's ressurection magic which does bring people back tempoaily but the price is the come back wrong and/or lose their memories and they must be recovered. As they all discuss Peter Pan enters the room and toys with them in that he will find Maka, Lizbeth, Boomer, Knuckles and Crona take them to Neverland and torture them until they arrive and then kill them in front of them. That can be anywhere, with the waters of Neverland all over, Pan can be all powerful anywhere, Bender calls Pan on not doing it immediatly who admits he's just fucking with them while insulting and taunting Mr.Gold. Gold arrives in Springfield and gets to Bart, Black Star and Colonel Star and Stripes as they all head to the Simpsons Household and begin planning what to do though Marceline figures them out and they all begin talkng with her after him, Heloise, Bender, Suede and Jesse were attacked by Jack Whiteists. Gold and Discord find a mystical candle which they deliver to Frida, Colress and Qui Gon to use to get an upperhand on Pan which takes out Maxmillian. Mr.Gold goes with Slade, Anti Cosmo and Discord where they all go after Ultraman and take him out and aliens. Gold returns and is the first person to meet Dib and the friends outside of Bender and Starfire learns that it was he who detected them. Slade with all the other villains Hook, Anti Cosmo, Jesse, Russell, Mr.Gold, Anarky and Theodora go through their own trial of honesty in that are they keeping things from each other. Anti Cosmo and Slade as well as Jesse and Russell are both tested on their relationship and it turns out that they really are friends which appeases the door. He works with The P Team and The V Crusaders against Peter Pan. They manage to stop him, Gold though wants to talk to him and personally take him down, Pan however uses a cuff to block his magic and Pan points out he is going to kill everyone that means something to him. Pan absorbs the Niburu and manages to not be defeated by Boomer, Lizbeth and Maka and nearly kills them. Gold prevents this and kills Pan with his dagger and decides to kill himself as well as he's willing to pay the price for magic. Despite this, he does surivie and he works with The B Team and Team Free Will to defeat The Niburu. After everything is back to normal and everyone leaves Gold gives a line that any story should end with regarding endings . "There are no happy endings.Endings are the saddest part, So just give me a happy middle And a very happy start.” During Acts 1 and 2, He learns about White Star, Haythem Kenway and Charles Lee working with his old foe Captain Hook in The Templar Order. Knowing White Star is Black Star`s father, he uses his magic globe to find Black Star and get him and his friends on their quest against Kenway while helping him with his goals. Blackpool Before finding Slade, Bender and the rest, he first finds Black Star, Tsubaki , and Taki regarding the Templar Orders to their suprise and offers his help for a price, Future Warfare Gold with his friends return as a result of a transaction coming from the future that they get as well as Slade's Ensemble and they end up time traveling answering to it where they and Cas end up joining forces against a new threat as a way to prevent themselves from doing this in their near future which he deducts when Bender and Slade talk about the situation. Relationships Baefire Belle Captain Hook Regina Mills Peter Pan Bender and The B Team Slade and his Ensemble Discord Black Star and The Star Alliance Sunil Nevla Yen Sid Rodrigo Bogia Mr.gold.jpg gold.jpg gold1.jpg gold2.png gold3.jpg gold4.jpg gold5.jpg gold6.jpg gold7.jpg gold8.jpg gold9.png gold10.jpg gold11.jpg gold12.jpg goldvsregina.jpg|Mr.Gold Vs Regina: A Power Struggle goldonce.jpg gold beats hook with his cane.jpg|Gold's way of beating someone who pisses him off: Vicious cane beating which leads to broken bones gold13.jpg gold14.jpg gold15.jpg|Frustated 978667_1361377009761_500_281.jpg 114ThreeThousand.jpg 202Gold5.PNG 209CompleteTheTask.png 640px-102Please.png|"Please" 640px-201Summon1.PNG|Summoning A Wraith 640px-209DustAbsorption.png|Gold uses Fairy Dust/Magic 640px-211Fireball.PNG|Gearing up to burn Hook Alive after he shot Belle causing her to lose her memories 640px-212TheMagicGlobe.png|Using his magic globe to find someone gold attacks hook.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters from the Once Upon a Time Universe Category:Dark Lords Category:Master Manipulator Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Alchemists Category:True Neutral Category:Tricksters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Honorable Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Immortals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Opportunists Category:Deal Makers Category:Brunettes Category:Main Characters Category:Cane Users Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Business Villains Category:Grandfather of Hero Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Swordsmen Category:Villainous Friend Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Evil Genius Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Broken Bird Category:Videos Category:Heart Rippers Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Son of Villain Category:Father of Hero Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Omniscient Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Robert Carlyle Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:Major Characters in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Royalty Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Deuteragonists Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Affably Evil Category:Dark Ones Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Members of the B Team Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Atoners Category:Spotlight Stealing Squad Category:Returning Characters in Future Warfare Category:Returning Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Husband and Wife Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:B Team Members Appearing in Future Warfare Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Enemies of the Earth Empire Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Characters in a Suit Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Team Witness members Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Double Agent Category:Live-Action Characters Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil